


Beautiful

by okaybispearl



Series: Romance Bingo [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbians, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaybispearl/pseuds/okaybispearl
Summary: Pearl and Bismuth spend the night watching fireworks. (bismuth/pearl)(FIREWORKS FOR ROMANCE BINGO)
Relationships: Bismuth & Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: Romance Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876822
Kudos: 7





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shortfic))

Pearl released from the deep kiss, and looked into her partner's eyes. Bismuth gave her a warm smile, and went back to watch the bursting colors in the sky. The smaller gem leaned on her partner's shoulder. What a beautiful night it was, and how beautiful her lover is.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Wattpad)  
> Please leave feedback!


End file.
